Twilight Loves Books
by zencando
Summary: Twilight celebrates her birthday with her friends when they get more than they bargained for.


Twilight Loves Books

By Max Kongo

It was the birthday of Princess Twilight Sparkle, and the celebration had been held in Canterlot. There was a parade in her honor in which she and her friends, including Discord, had rode on a float. Now hours after the public celebration, Princess Twilight found herself in the Castle. It had just been dinner and everyone was sitting around the table, in the great hall.

Princess Celestia sat at the head of the table and Luna set to her right. Princess cadence sat to her left while her husband sat next to her. Princess twilight sat at the other end. Discord was sitting next to Luna, talking to her about chaos dreams. All of her friends were there as well, Rainbow Dash was talking to Apple Jack making a bet over who got Twilight a gift she would enjoy more. Rarity was talking to Flutter Shy about the other floats in the parade, while Spike and Pinkie

Pie talked to Cheese Sandwich about how awesome the party had turned out.

Princess Cadence cleared her throat. "Princess Twilight is another year wiser, and I believe she has heard enough speeches for one day, so let us begin giving her our gifts. Discord, why don't you go first?"

Discord smiled as he pulled out his little bag of tricks. "Thank you most kindly Princess! Let me just grab it..."

Discord pulled out what appeared to be box of old horse shoes.

"Huh...that's not it."

Discord pulled out two more items, a bag of golf clubs and a kitchen sink.

"No...No...that's not it either! Umm would some pony else mind going? This might take a few minutes." Discord pulled out Derpy from his bag, who just shrugged her shoulders and flew off out the window as he continued pulling out random items from his bag.

Princess Cadence then offered, "Princess Luna, perhaps you would like to give her your gift first?"

"We would be honored." Princess Luna used her magic to float her thin present to the purple alacorn.

When Twilight opened it she smiled and said, "Thank you Princess Luna it is beautiful!"

Luna spoke so all would know, "It is a dream catcher Twilight. From now on only good dreams will you have. Because I swear, if you have one more nightmare about not knowing the answer on a test!" Luna rubbed her temples, fighting a headache.

Twilight chuckled slightly embarrassed as her friends fought the urge to giggle.

"You even have egg head nightmares Twilight! That's why you're awesome!" Rainbow Dash said with everyone saying a hearty "HERE HERE!"

The next present was given by Princess Cadence and her brother.

"A personalized quill and ink jar! Thank you! This must have cost a lot!" Twilight noticed as she looked over the golden engraving, "From your B.B.B.F.F. and your B.S.B.F.F."

"I love it thank you!" Twilight placed the gifts to the side.

Next her friends gave her their gifts. Flutter Shy sang her a song, which she sung in front of her largest audience yet, an audience of 12.

Rarity, of course gave her a fabulous dress that had taken her months to prepare. Hiding it from Twilight had become quite a challenge.

Pinky Pie gave Twilight, her very own confetti cannon. Because you never know when you're going to need one.

Spike gave Twilight a copy of the Daring Doo comic book number one. Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped.

"How did you- Spike where did you- When did that comic-"

"Bet would wish you had gone to Ponycomic Con now Dashy!" Spike crossed his arms as he smiled at Rainbow Dash.

"Next year Spike you and I are going to be first in line little buddy!"

Twilight gave Spike a hug, "Thank you Spike. This is very thoughtful."

Apple Jack looked over at Rainbow Dash with a smug smile on her face. "Get ready to loose Rainbow Dash, this is the best present imaginable."

Apple Jack rolled out a wooden barrel.

"This here is the first barrel of Apple Cider for the season Twilight. And it is all yours."

Rarity scolded Rainbow Dash, "Oh Dashy dear...your drooling."

"Wow Apple Jack thank you! That really is amazing." Twilight said.

"That is amazing and cool Apple Jack, but I think Twilight is going to like my awesome gift for her even more."

Rainbow Dash handed Twilight a small envelope. Smiled and sat back down. Rarity was appalled, "Rainbow Dash! You did NOT just give the Princess of Friendship a gift card!"

Smiling smugly Rainbow Dash counted down, "3...2...1..."

Right on cue, Twilight Sparkle gasp in delight and shouted, "WHOO HOO! YES YES YES YES YES!"

Twilight jumped out of her chair and flew a loop de loop in the great hall as Apple Jack glared at her friend Rainbow Dash.

"Where? Where is that gift card for Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight practically screeched the answer, oblivious to the death glare AJ was giving Rainbow Dash.

"Hooves and Nobles Bookstore in Canterlot! Only the BIGGEST bookstore in all of Equestria! And it's for...300 BITS!"

Twilight flew down and hugged the stunned blue pegasus.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash! Thank you thank you thank you!"

The embarrassed blue pegasus patted Twilight on the back who was still hugging her.

"Ok Twilight...it's...uh ok."

"YouCanLetMeGoNow." Rainbow Dash said in a hurry.

"I'd say that's cheating, but I just wish I'd thought of that." A slightly sour Apple Jack said.

"Looks like I win the bet AJ. I get three free bottles of your apple cider."

"AH HA! FOUND IT!" Discord Exclaimed.

There was a giant mountain of random junk filling the front of the great hall from floor to ceiling, as Discord carried the gift to Twilight.

"Sorry about that, my storing method is a little...you know...chaotic." Discord chuckled.

Flutter Shy and Princess Celestia giggled at their friends joke.

Discord carried the large gift over to Twilight and dropped it in front of her. There was a loud thunk and Spike gasp as he thought to himself, "Oh no! I know that sound."

Years of working with Twilight in the library had trained his ears to know that sound extremely well.

Spike got out of his chair and walked over to Twilight, a nervous expression on his face. As Twilight unwrapped the gift

Spike knew his worst fears had been realized. There was Twilights gift from Discord, an extremely large and by the looks of it, a very old old book.

Spike went to grab the book quickly saying, "WOW! What a great gift Discord, I'll just put it over with the other gifts right now!"

"Wait Spike!" Twilight said, slightly annoyed, "I haven't even looked at it yet."

"I know, and um what about...that thing you told me to warn you about. You know...because this is a time I need to warn you about it."

Twilight looked quizzical at her purple dragon then her eyes grew wide as the realization of what he was saying hit her.

"Oh."

Twilight shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry Spike I have 'that' under complete control."

Spike looked at the ancient text again fear and nervousness filling his face, "Are you sure Twi?"

"Absolutely Spike it's just a-a-oh...my...gosh!"

Twilight was speechless as the ancient tome before her was none other than Starswirl the Bearded's personal note book.

"Discord...how did you...Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Princess Twilight. I knew that after you saved me, I could never repay you for your kindness. I only hope this small token of gratitude can show you how grateful I am to have a friend such as you."

A tear formed in Twilights eyes as this gift of true kindness was given to her.

Discord encouraged her, "Well don't just sit there all sobby like, open it!"

Twilight slammed her hooves on the cover ensuring it would not open as she shouted a little too loudly,

"NO!"

Blushing from embarrassment she tried to explain her actions, "Um that is uh...I don't want to uh...damn it...DAMAGE! Damage thats it! HA HA HA! I don't want to damage such an...ancient and priceless book."

Twilight turned to Spike, an unspoken pleading look in her eyes that Spike understood immediately.

"No problem Twilight I will just-" Discord cut Spike off,

"Now wait just a minute, at least look at the first page Twilight! You have to see the inscription."

Sweat began to form on Twilights brow, she wanted so much to open the book and enjoy it as she knew she would, but she couldn't, not here. Not with friends and her brother here as well.

"Oh no, I couldn't just..." Twilight's horn glowed purple as if on its own. Twilight stared angrily at it, and muttered to the horn which was acting on Twilights own hidden desires. "Traitor!"

Spike nor Twilight could stop her magic as the book opened, revealing the first page. All was lost to Twilight as the scent of the ancient pages reached her nose. She inhaled deeply, eyes closing as a blissful smile crossed her now blushing face.

"Uh-oh..." Spike said nervously.

Twilight let out a moan as she exhaled, her body shaking. She took another deep breath intentionally breathing the scent of the old book in as much as she could. Her body shook more as she exhaled and louder moan escaped her lips.

Flutter Shy blushed as she saw the tell-tale signs in her friend. "Oh...oh dear...should we...um...do something?"

No one moved. Every pony just stared at Twilight, unable to believe what they were seeing. Their brains having short circuited by Twilight's reaction. They just sat there, and watched.

"Oh...yes..." Twilight spoke in a very turned on voice.

Twilight took one more deep breath and couldn't stop herself, she bit her lower lip to stop the scream building inside her. Her eyes clinched tight, her body tensed and her hips were bucking wildly as she rode wave after wave of orgasmic bliss.

Unable to stop herself, and lost in the moment she screamed out,

"YES YES OH YES!"

She slumped down in the chair, sweaty and breathing hard. She closed the ancient book and ran a gently tender hoof over the spine of the book. "Where have you been all my life?" Twilight said as she looked up, and the realization of where she was struck her.

"Spike...did I just..."

Apple Jack answered for him smiling. "Yep."

Discord jumped for joy, "YES! Twilight loves my gift the best! HA! In your face Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash slammed her hooves on the table, "NO FAIR! That's cheating!"

Every pony stared at Rainbow Dash angrily, a silent 'now is not the time' in their eyes.

Rainbow Dash scratched her head as she asked, "I don't get it Twilight. I mean you lived in a library! What, were you like, having orgasms all the time?"

Twilight said nothing, but a naughty smile and a blush to her face spoke volumes.

All her friends sat there in shock as Rainbow Dash stated the obvious at this time.

"You...were...having...orgasms...all...the time!"

Deciding not to fight it any more, she told her friends about her secret in the simplest way she knew how,

"What can I say? I love books!"

The end.


End file.
